Smile
by Thunder Of Friendship
Summary: Redseb wakes up really excited and rushes to Yoh for help, who then calls Hao, the Shaman King, for help as well. What troubles will this exciting day bring to Hao? Rated T for some very tiny words..:P


Thunder: Here we go, the second fic I'm entering the contest with, it's for the **OOC-ness/Opposite Day **subject. Hope you enjoy it, and I hope it makes you at least smile.

I don't own Shaman King

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

"What should I do? What should I do?" Redseb kept asking himself as he paced around in the backyard's garden, a frantic expression on his face.

"It's two days from now and I still have no idea what to do!" He nearly shouted in frustration but then quickly clasped his hands on his mouth with a gasp. Then quietly sneaking into the house and peeking through the keyhole, he saw that his sister was still sitting with Mikihisa, watching TV. He sighed and dropped to his knees. _"Good, she didn't hear me…"_ He thought to himself.

The sky soon went dark and Redseb was, in one way or another, _forced_ to go to bed. The next morning though, he slowly opened his eyes and all of a sudden, the idea hit him. With wide opened eyes and a wide grin, he jolted out of bed, quickly dressing up and running out of the house, skipping breakfast in the process, and went straight towards Yoh's house. Hastily, he knocked at the door.

_-At the other side of the door-_

"Who could it be this early in the morning?" Horo grumbled, his hair messy and his eyes sleepy, as he lazily tried to get up.

"I'll go open it." Faust offered as he stood up and Horo gladly sat back down and ate his breakfast.

"Who is it?" Faust asked with a happy tune in his voice as he opened the door.

"Outta my way! I've got to find Yoh!" Redseb shouted as he brushed against Faust, making the shaman's long robe flutter with the speed he was running in. Faust just blinked at the direction the boy disappeared in, shrugged and went back for his breakfast.

_-At Yoh's Room-_

"Yoh wake up! Yoh wake up! Yoh wake up!" Redseb shouted as he shook Yoh from the yukata's collar, making his head go up and down in the process.

"Redseb, stop shouting in my ear!" Yoh shouted higher than Redseb's voice and then pushed the boy down.

"What's wrong, Redseb?" Yoh asked calmly as he sat up with a sigh.

"Yoh, I need your help! This is urgent, very urgent!" Redseb said as he looked at Yoh worriedly.

"What? What's wrong? What happened, Redseb?" Yoh asked with anxiety in his voice as he got up from bed.

"Well…"

_-At Seyram and Redseb's backyard-_

"Tell me again…why the hell am I here?" Hao asked slowly, his teeth gritted in frustration, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly and his right eye twitching in annoyance as he looked at the two _children_ in front of him.

"Please, Hao! You're the only one who can do this!" Yoh said looking serious.

"Yes, please, Uncle Hao, it would be so awesome if you could help." Redseb begged.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee!" They both begged with the sweetest puppy eyes they could manage. Hao's eye twitched some more.

"No." He answered simply.

"Aw, why not, Aniki?" Yoh asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes, making Hao twitch even more.

"Simply because, I'm the Shaman King!" He stressed on the words _Shaman King_ to emphasize the fact. Yes, Yoh had called for Hao's spirit to come over and with some foryoku from Yoh, he had a solid body to move and do stuff with.

"So what if you are? Can't you help us just this once?" Yoh begged.

"It's for my sister, please?" Redseb begged with super-sad puppy-eyes and Hao couldn't do more than just huff in annoyance.

"Fine~…I'll do whatever you want. But just this once!" He said trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

"Great!" Yoh and Redseb exclaimed simultaneously.

"Mikihisa took Seyram out today and they won't be back till around sunset." Redseb explained quickly as Yoh started searching for something in a box under the garden's tree.

"Here, you take these decorations and put them up over there." Yoh said as he pushed a bunch of colorful paper flowers into his hands.

"And take these lights too, Seyram loves those." Redseb said as he threw a rope of lights at Hao.

"I'll get the ladder, you go there and prepare things, got it?" Yoh said nonchalantly as he started walking the other way.

"I'll go check if anyone else came to help." Redseb said as he disappeared into the house. Hao stood alone in the garden, part of the lights tipping down from the top of the many things that he was holding. His eyebrow twitched as he realized the situation.

"Goddammit, I'm the **Shaman King**!" He shouted in annoyance.

OOOO

"Hold still!" Hao ordered as the ladder he was standing on kept swinging from left to right.

"You hold still!" Yoh countered as he tried his best to keep the ladder steady.

"Can I help?" Faust asked as he came out of the house and into the backyard.

"Faust?" Yoh asked surprised and Hao groaned.

"They dragged you into this as well?" Hao asked, a tone of semi-defeat in his voice.

"No I came voluntarily." Faust explained calmly as he approached the two. "So what can I do?"

"Here, take these damn lights, they keep getting tied around the ladder's foot." Hao said/complained as he handed Faust the bind of lights. Faust took it and walked towards the tree as Hao continued sticking the paper flowers on the walls, still swaying around in his place till he reached the proper point.

"Yoh, could you just hold this for me for one moment. Please?" Faust asked, at that moment Hao realized that the other end of the lights were _still_ tied around the ladder.

"Of course!" Yoh said happily and ran towards Faust, letting go of the already unsteady ladder and on his way, tripping. Thereby pulling the rope of lights and tipping the last bit of remaining balance in the old, rusty ladder.

"Um…" Faust started as he pointed behind Yoh.

"Uh-oh." Yoh whispered to himself and winced, bracing himself for his brother's rage.

"Damn you, Yoooh!" Hao yelled as he and the ladder both fell with a crash on the ground. A slipper could be seen flying down as well, Hao landed head first, feet hanging up in the air, but only one barely had a slipper on. Yoh did his best to stifle a laugh. Hao sat up muttering as he rubbed his head. _"I'm the king, the __**shaman**__ king…I shouldn't be doing stuff like these…"_ He muttered under his breath. Just then Mikihisa came out of the house.

"What's this? London Bridge finally fell down?" He commented and Yoh burst into a laugh. Hao growled and lunged at him. Mikihisa simply stepped to the right and Hao landed on his face, again.

"Now that's odd, seeing the shaman king act so rationally is amusing." He chuckled from behind his mask and Hao felt like burning someone.

"And what are you doing?" He asked turning to Yoh. "This isn't a public show." He half stated, half asked.

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed simultaneously.

"Where's Seyram?" Faust asked and awkward silence fell between them as the twins stopped midway in their attempt to take off Mikihisa's mask while the other was trying to push them away.

"Seyram is with Anna right now. She will make sure to bring her on time." Redseb said as he came out as well.

"Then let's just finish this as soon as possible so I can go back with some dignity left in me." Hao said as he got up and stomped back towards the ladder.

"I'll hold it for him." Mikihisa said and went after Hao while Yoh, Faust and Redseb continued decorating the rest of the garden.

_-An hour before sunset-_

"Sigh…Everything's finished." Hao said with a small satisfied smile as he looked at the walls.

"Yeah, that was some good work." Yoh added and the others nodded.

"So, I can go now right? Bye~!" Hao simply said as he turned on his heel and started walking away as fast as he could.

"No way! We still need you to do one last thing for us!" Redseb exclaimed and Hao stopped in his tracks, shoulders slumping as he sighed in defeat.

"And what's that going to be?" Hao feared the answer to this question.

OOOO

And right he was.

"I can't believe this…" Hao whispered to himself disbelievingly, eye _still _twitching in annoyance. Now he was _forced_ to wear this Red Indian, feathered crown, one like Goldva's. And now Yoh, Mikihisa, Faust and Redseb were wearing the same sort of crown, the long line of feathers dangling down next to them as they danced around in a weird way around him in a circle, a rattle in each of their hands, rattling over Hao's head making him feel like he's deaf, Redseb was throwing some tiny bits and pieces of colored paper on his head as well, and they were all shouting in that Red Indian style. Hao has reached a point that he can't handle it anymore, and yet, he's stayed silent, gritting his teeth and crossing his arms over his chest. If one could really concentrate, he'd be able to see smoke coming out of Hao's head, that's the level of annoyance Hao has reached.

"Shaka Shaka Shaka Shaka-" Yoh kept chanting along with the rattles.

"HA!" The other three would yell after him as loud as they could and Hao had enough. With a loud growl he lunged at them and they all scattered and ran away. Hao kept chasing after them for a while, especially Yoh. Just then, Redseb stopped in the middle of his running…

"SEYRAM!" He exclaimed happily and then laughed. "Happy birthday, Sis!" he said happily and everyone came from behind her, Horo, Ren, Anna, Tamao, Manta, Lyserg, Ryu, Anna and Choco. They were all holding nicely wrapped presents and looked at the scene in astonishment.

"Is that Hao in that silly costume?" Horo blurted out with a laugh. Ren nudged him in the chest with his elbow but too late, his eyes widened as he saw what was coming and quickly took a wide sideway step to the left, as did everyone else. Meanwhile, Horo was still laughing.

"You baka Ainu!" Hao exclaimed as he attempted to tackle Horo but then Ren pulled the Ainu to the side quickly, causing Hao to fall on his face yet again. But he managed to get up just as quick and started running after the blue-haired boy who kept taunting the brunette.

"I never knew the shaman king was so slow~" he dragged the last words as to annoy the latter and it worked pretty fine. Hao kept chasing around pretty much everyone round and round the garden.

There in the middle, standing right under the neatly decorated tree, stood the silent little girl with a smile that rarely crossed her delicate features.

"Gotcha!" Hao exclaimed as he grabbed Horo, and with that, the tiny mob of dust, blows and kicks soon grew bigger as the rest of the boys joined. A bunch of _OW_s and exclamations could be heard and Seyram actually couldn't help but laugh. Seeing this, Redseb, who till now had stood by on the side to watch his younger sister, was overjoyed with this rare accomplishment. The softly colored rays of the setting sun hit the garden, matching the silent girl's dress and reflecting on her cute pink cheecks. Yes, this was an unforgettable day.

* * *

><p>Thunder: As I wrote this, I feel like it sucks, but if you take the time to imagine the scenes carefully, it just <em>might<em> be funny, right? :P Not to mention that this is my first try in a humor fic.

So, this is a fic about Seyram's birthday, she's turning seven and Redseb wanted to give her a present that'll make her smile. I think Hao was quite OOC in this story, I don't know, it feels weird to be writing something like this but I had fun imagining it!

Please Review!


End file.
